


Lover Disguised As A Sinner

by kpotats



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at smut, F/F, Friends With Benefits, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian smut, sucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Lia and Yeji, fucking each other on the couch in the living room, after Yeji promised Lia her rewards for  helping her plucking her pubic hair.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 14





	Lover Disguised As A Sinner

“Ouch Ouch Lia slow down it hurts” Yeji groaned in pain while gripping Lia’s hair.

“Sorry sorry. You move too much” Lia was so closed to just ignore her responsibility and make Yeji’s pussy more wet.

“Because I’m the one in pain” Yeji snapped that made Lia rolled her eyes and continue her job but in more gentle way.

They were now in Yeji’s bedroom. Lia was helping Yeji plucking her pubic hair out after Yeji told her yesterday night that she uses eyebrow clipper to ‘shave’ her pubic hair. They were currently watching a drama when an shaving cream ad come out. And Yeji asked her out of nowhere what she used to shave. When Lia ask back what she use to shave her hair, Yeji answered she use a clipper which made Lia stunned at first. Well because she never heard someone use clipper to remove their hair. When Yeji explains how she did it and how painful it is, Lia offered herself to help.

“well, because I never see people use it and I want to help you to remove it because you said how _difficult_ it is. Besides, I like to see you in pain you know?” grinned Lia, emphasized the work difficult with her two fingers. That received a glare from Yeji.

“Yeah, sure. I just about to remove it tomorrow actually” Yeji put her attention at the tv back. So that leads to the situation right now. 

“Okay, there some more here, I need you on all four” Lia tapped Yeji’s inner thigh and Yeji did as said. She put her head on the pillow and pull her ass up. Still groaning in pain. (plucking your pubic hair especially at the vulva its hard okay). Lia spread Yeji’s legs and continue to do her works in focus. She can’t wait to receive her rewards after this but she knows she need to be patient first. 

“Okay All done” Lia smiled and putting the clipper down. Yeji sighed in relief. Finally, the pain had end, but she still needs to stay laying for a while to let the pain go away. Lia was now sitting on the bed admiring Yeji’s body. Yeji get up and walked to her big mirror besides the bed. Yeji examine Lia’s handworks Looking for anymore hair that Lia miss.

“Wow, you really done a great job huh?” praised Yeji. Satisfy at Lia’s hardwork. “Even it hurt like hell” continue Yeji and glaring at Lia through the Mirror.

“Well, I never done it so don’t blame me. Hey, at least I did a good work right?” smirked Lia, looking at Yeji, still admiring her body. Yeji rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

“Eh, where are you going?” Lia asked. Standing up now. 

“Just wanna grab some food. Im tired for all the screaming and pain” answered Yeji and when out of the room. Still naked.

“But, you said I can eat you after this?” Lia followed Yeji to the kitchen. She was not naked but she wore only a shirt with a panty that was already wet with precum. Well, because Lia can’t control herself by seeing the Yeji’s pussy. 

“Yes, but I need food first” Yeji open up the fridge to find something to eat, it almost lunch time also.

“But you promise meeee” whined Lia. She didn’t care about food now, all she wants to eat is Yeji.

Yeji rolled her eyes and ignore Lia’s whining. She thought what to make for lunch as she scans the foods in the fridge. Then, she decides to make something simple to cook. No need long time for food when you extremely hungry. 

Yeji put the ingredients on the kitchen table and start to do her work. Lia still whining. When she saw that Yeji ignoring her, she storms her foot like a little kid and cross her hands on her chest. After a while, she walked to Yeji and helped her works. Yeji smirked.

They ate together and Lia offered to wash the dishes. After finished her job, she walked out from the kitchen to see naked Yeji sitting on the couch while watching tv. A cartoon show which Lia believe the name is Scooby-Doo. So, she pulled her shit up and throw it anywhere and walked slowly in front of Yeji. Yeji looked up at Lia and open her legs to give space for Lia to do what she wants. Lia smiled happily. 

They had done this before, multiple times already. Being the housemates, they are, always playing with each other, Lia once confessing to Yeji that she like her like _‘like’_ , after several times sleeping together, but Yeji didn’t return her feeling back. But, they still didn’t awkward with each other, Besides, Lia getting more aggressive in bed. Not that Yeji complaining. They still becoming the best housemates ever. Because the always playing around, each of them knows what each other wants and kinks including right now. They didn’t have dom or sub in their sex and they never do foreplay. But because they like it like that. Being the friends with benefit after all. 

Lia sat down in front of Yeji’s pussy. Licking her lips watching the wet pussy. She looked up at Yeji to ask for permission when Yeji just nodded but her focus still on the cartoon, Lia get her face closer to Yeji’s pussy.

“Ahh, your pussy always smell nice” praised Lia after smelling Yeji’s pussy. She likes to do it before licking Yeji’s pussy. She breathe in and out several times, enjoying the smell. When Yeji let out a groin and glaring down at Lia because she still didn’t start licking her pussy, Lia’s chuckled and start to lick the pussy. She licks the pussy several times before sucking it. This made Yeji moaned to it and grip Lia’s hair.

“Fuck Lia Fuck” Yeji never admit it to anyone but herself, but she like how Lia know to use her tongue. She really knows how to make people crazy with it. Not that Lia already know actually with the reaction she get from Yeji after she start to use her tongue. 

The moaned from Yeji made her turn on and suck even more. She knows she can’t use her finger yet so she devours everything that she can with her tongue. Then, she moves her tongue into Yeji’s vagina

“Yes Baby, good good. You so fucking good” Yeji breath out, now ignoring the tv show and feels satisfy by the pleasure she received right now. She likes how her hole feels tight when the tongue push in and out from her vagina. The grip on Lia’s hair was getting more stronger but Lia didn’t mind, she likes it.

“Get up” Yeji demanded Lia after several minutes. Lia stood up with saliva all around her mouth. Yeji cooed.

“Aww, my baby so cute” Yeji cupped Lia’s face and trace her finger on Lia’s lips. Lia didn’t hesitate to suck it.

“Aww, my baby can’t get her mouth empty. Needy to suck everything” Lia’s moaned by hearing that, well, can you blame her? Having the pleasure of her life.

While Yeji cupped Lia’s face, her other free hands move to Lia’s cloth pussy. Lia still wearing a panty.

“Aww, she’s soooooo wet by just sucking me” Yeji move her fingers up and down, at Lia’s cloth pussy.

“Uhh, Yeji please” Lia stil manage to pout. Yeji start to move her fingers faster which make Lia whined.

“Opened the damn panty” Lia’s pull up Yeji’s hands to her panty. Yeji chuckled. “Impatient huh?” Yeji pulled of the panty making Lia’s sighed in relief. Her pussy had been stuck in it for to long for her liking. She moaned when she feels the cool air hit her pussy.

“So So wet” Yeji whispered and move her fingers to the wet pussy. Spreading the precum all over Lia’s clit.

“Fuck Yeji. Use your hand already” Actually, Lia still sucking Yeji’s finger. So, her words come like a muffle. But Yeji still understand. After fucking each other many times.With that, Yeji put her finger in Lia’s vagina which make Lia’s moaning loudly.

“Gosh Yeji, go deeper please” moaned Lia. Her knees were giving up at this moments but Yeji hold her up with her other hands that used to be in Lia’s mouth. 

Yeji pulled Lia’s waist for Lia move closer to her. Lia sit on her knees and put her legs between Yeji’s laps. This gives Yeji more easier excess to Lia’s pussy.

“Lia, don’t forget I’ve boobs” They were too concentrated on the pussy till they forgot their hard nipples that need attention too. Well, because of Lia’s position, her boobs were in front of Yeji’s face. So Yeji use her tongue to suck Lia’s nipple and her other hand play with Lia’s other boob. While her other hand busy opening Lia, which currently 3 fingers in right now.

“Fu… Fuckk.. Fukk Yeji … erghh” Moaned Lia. Even they had been fucking each other so many times, Lia still feel pain when Yeji open her up. So she asked Lia to slow down a little bit. Then after a several minutes, she start to grinding on Yeji’s finger which make Yeji’s chuckled and continue to open Lia up. Lia hands now were on Yeji’s boobs. Making their hands tangle between them. (Because both busy touching each other boobs).

The living room was full with the moaning in pleasure sound from both of them. Maybe they will receive complaint from their neighbour (which not the first time). But they know sometimes their neighbour masturbate and come because of them. Especially Lia, who received pleasure at the top to the bottom. Yeji seeing the discomfort of Lia’s body because of her position (sitting on her knees for too long), reposition themselves on the couch. Lia on all four on top of Yeji while her holes was on Yeji’s face. Easy to say, they were in 69 position. 

Lia holding Yeji’s thighs while sucking her pussy and Yeji continue to open up Lia while she busies her other hand with playing Lia’s boobs.

“Are you close Lia?” Yeji raise her head to look at Lia. Lia just moaned at Yeji’s pussy which made Yeji moaned too. 

“Fuck Bitch. Come already” breath Yeji, continue to open her up with 4 fingers. But, move more faster.

“Fuck… Fu… Fuck I’m coming ….. I’m coming” Lia moaned loudly and digs her nails on Yeji’s thighs. Maybe leaving imprint on it but Yeji didn’t mind. Forgetting Yeji’s pussy. Several thrust after, Lia’s comes on Yeji’s finger and some of the cums drip on Yeji’s face but she didn’t give a damn mind.

“Faster bitch, I want to come” Yeji glare at Lia. Lia forget for a while what she had been doing, still coming down from her high.

“Do you deserve it?” whispered Lia, smirking which make Yeji groaned and turn their position.

“Suck you bitch” Yeji now was sitting on Lia’s face to make it easier for Lia to eat. Lia suck with no complaint. Yeji guide Lia’s hands to her boobs also. To give the attention that they need. Yeji moaning out loud, grinning on Lia’s face. Lia put on of her hand to Yeji’s thigh to stop her movements.

“Ahh.. fuck … fuck …. Faster Lia faster “sweat dripping down on Yeji’s face. Nearing her come. After several sucking, Yeji come on Lia’s face which make Lia happy. Well because she got to drink all of the cums. She also continues to suck the cum on Yeji’s pussy.

“Good baby, suck all of it” Yeji push Lia’s hands to her pussy. After minutes, Lia looked up to Yeji and push Yeji to her laps and kissing Yeji so Yeji can taste her cums. There also some Lia’s cum on Yeji’s face which already dried.

“Suck the cum on my face” whispered Yeji after they split to take a breath from the kiss. Lia obeys without any thought. She collects the cum on her tongue but not sallow it yet because she wants Yeji to taste it also, so she kissed Yeji again which Yeji gives back, sucking and tasting each other tongue after that.

“But for real, what did you use to get your pussy smell nice like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Comments please what you thought of my writing T.T  
> 2\. sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> Tumblr: kpotats


End file.
